


a mountain minus one

by Anonymous



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Day 2: Regret, F/M, M/M, Yujikiri Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There was no way he would ever regret that.
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous, YujiKiriweek2020





	a mountain minus one

There was a mountain of things Kazuto regretted.

He regretted letting Sachi die, regretted leaving Klein behind and regretted letting Alice be taken away by an Integrity Knight.

Most of all he regretted letting Eugeo die.

It was strange. He thought it would become better that he’d become used to Eugeo not existing anymore but that was not true.

No matter where he was or what he was looking at… sometimes Eugeo’s face or name would just come to mind. He’d look at an old sword and in his enrapture would forget for some seconds, just a few seconds that Eugeo was dead, and want to show him.

It wasn’t really any different today.

White Day hadn’t really been important for Kazuto until Asuna had come along but giving Asuna a present and seeing her eyes light up, Kazuto felt something catch in his throat, his eyes tearing up.

He hid it as fast as he could, swallowing down his emotions.

In Underworld Kazuto didn’t have much money, mostly relying on Eugeo’s meagre savings to come by. However he had actually made an effort to give Eugeo presents for his birthday and other holidays.

Eugeo protested a lot but no matter how small, Kazuto had wanted to honour these days.

If course Underworld had its own holidays, so Eugeo was mostly confused whenever Kazuto would bullshit some reasons why he was giving him presents but it had been enjoyable.

Valentine’s Day had been one of the holidays Kazuto had actually told Eugeo about though Eugeo just knew it as a make believe holiday Kazuto had made up on the spot.

Eugeo hadn’t been very pleased but on White Day had actually returned the favour.

It was just like him.

Kazuto had – he hadn’t thought anything of it back then.

Giving another guy something for Valentine’s wasn’t uncommon anymore. Friendship chocolate had exploded and though Kazuto hadn’t participated, he’d seen guys give each other chocolate. That was why Kazuto had happily given Eugeo chocolate without a second thought.

He wished he hadn’t.

He shouldn’t be thinking of his best friend while giving chocolate to his girlfriend, shouldn’t be thinking of him while hugging her, shouldn’t be thinking of him while fighting at her side.

However despite everything, despite his confused, conflicted emotions, Kazuto never regretted getting this close to him.

He had regretted meeting him before.

Not for himself but because he couldn’t help but think that if Eugeo had never met him, he might still be alive.

However Kazuto knew these thoughts were useless at best and a horrible insult at worst. Eugeo wouldn’t want him to think like that.

Kazuto still regretted Eugeo’s death horribly.

But he couldn’t regret his feelings towards him.

It was White Day when Kazuto realized that he couldn’t hide the truth from himself anymore.

The truth that seemed so obvious surprisingly enough didn’t come over him like a dark premonition; if anything it felt like a relief.

Like the realization had taken some weight off his chest.

He loved Eugeo.

There was no way he would ever regret that.

**Author's Note:**

> I slapped that together really fast. Something is better than nothing, right? Right.


End file.
